1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stylus ejecting mechanisms, and more particularly to a stylus ejecting mechanism for portable electronic device (e.g., mobile phones).
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of the technology of information processing, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. The portable electronic device generally has a large screen and the screen is typically pressure-sensitive. A stylus is used as an input device for writing, marking, or engraving on the pressure-sensitive screen.
In some electronic devices, the stylus is mounted to/into a housing of a given electronic device. The housing of the electronic device has a deep hole defined, e.g., in one sidewall thereof. An extending direction of the hole is substantially parallel to the sidewall. The stylus is substantially a thin and long pole. The stylus is received in the hole of the housing by friction therebetween and may be pulled out manually from the hole. However, the stylus may not easily be pulled out when the friction between the stylus and the housing is very large.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.